kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Round Dance
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis Gentaro and the others protect the Prom for their friends who are graduating, while, Miu and Shun deal with the fact that they won't be part of the Kamen Rider Club anymore as they are going to college. Plot By sheer luck, JK's reckless fighting manages to destroy the Altar Zodiarts clone while the Cancer and Coma Zodiarts escape. Nevertheless, the Kamen Rider Club members praise JK for his actions. However, upon hearing how the others will do without them, an upset Miu walks off with a disillusioned Shun running off as well, after she reveals that she wants to go to the dance with Gentaro and not him. Though the others believe focusing on the Coma Zodiarts's identity is important, Gentaro cannot ignore the third-years' plight and decides to do something about it. After packing up her things from the Rabbit Hatch, Miu stands on the moon before Gentaro transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze finds her, as she reveals what prom means to her. Gentaro persuades her to go with Shun, as he truly cares about her. After Miu leaves, Gentaro finds himself decked by Shun who reveals that Miu does not want him as he runs off. As this occurs, Yuki and the others deal with Yayoi Tokuda as she incites an angry mob against the former Switchers before Mr. Ohsugi arrives to reveal the graduation ceremonies and prom are still going to happen. Kengo, Tomoko, and Yuki later find Yayoi to be the Coma Zodiarts's Switcher as she reveals that she wants to stop the convocation and the prom as she wants to stay in AGHS forever. The Coma Zodiarts takes her leave, but Kamen Rider Meteor blocks her escape and fights her just as Gentaro arrives. After waiting Yayoi out at the graduation ceremony, with none of the ex-Switchers or Shun present, Gentaro decides for the Kamen Rider Club to stake out prom instead. He has Ryusei attend the dance with Ritsuko against his will, and Jin goes with Tamae just as Shun and Miu arrive. Despite Gentaro trying to talk Yayoi out of using the Zodiarts Switch, she uses it in its Last One state, forcing Gentaro to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze. The Cancer Zodiarts appears as well, with JK in the Powerdizer providing back up. Back at the prom, after Ryusei reveals how disorganized the Kamen Rider Club has become in their absence, Shun and Miu realize that protecting the prom is more important and they arrive to the fight just as Kamen Rider Fourze is losing. Miu takes charge while Shun gets back in the Powerdizer to hold the Cancer Zodiarts at bay. Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Magnet States as he uses a Limit Break to destroy the Coma Zodiarts, but the Cancer Zodiarts escapes. Later, after giving Gentaro his blazer, Shun asks him to dance with Miu before he walks off. At school the next day, as the Kamen Rider Club head to the Rabbit Hutch, Yuki looks forward to her new role as president. However when they get to the Rabbit Hutch they find Miu and Shun inside. They reveal that they will be attending nearby colleges, and they will be able to continue their Kamen Rider Club activities. Miu also decides that, as she handed over the position of president to Yuki then she'll make herself chairwoman. As Yuki despairs upon realizing her promotion was meaningless, Gentaro celebrates the fact that Kamen Rider Club is staying as it is. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - N Magnet **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Members of Light Music Club: , , , , , tatsuo (of everset), Ryo (of defspiral), Masaki (of defspiral), AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *The song that the Kamen Rider Girls sung, Saite, was a cover of the original version done by the J-Rock band everset, who also contributed to the series with the song Shooting Star, Kamen Rider Meteor's theme. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Graduation Reluctance, Perfect Round Dance, Transformation Rejected and Star Storm Comeback. DSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢有・終・輪・舞｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢有・終・輪・舞｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze